


2P!CanadaXShy!Reader

by kyo_ki



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Lemon, claustrophobic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, you belonged  and <i><b>only</b></i> belonged to Matthieu Williams.</p><p> </p><p>Posted last May 7, 2013 on deviantART. For flandrescarletvampie (now anime-otaku-girl) on deviantART</p>
            </blockquote>





	2P!CanadaXShy!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I call 2P!Canada Matthieu... or Matt for short.

'ohgodohgodohgod...What did I get myself into?' You thought to yourself while praying for your dear life. You were pinned against the lockers by Alfred and Matthieu, two of the bad boys in your school. Nobody ever dared to mess with them. So how did you get yourself into this situation? Simple, you ran across the hallway ever so eager to go home, only to bump into Alfred by accident.

"I-I'm sorry! I-it was an accident!" You said as you trembled in fear.

"It's too late for sorry now, doll!" He snarled.

You closed your eyes and anticipated for who knows what could he do to you. Without even knowing, your fist made contact with Alfred's face. Making him fall on his ass.

"You little bitch!" Alfred yelled while wiping away the blood dripping from his jaw. You ran as fast as your legs can carry you. Alfred followed you only to be held back by Matthieu.

"You asshole! You let her get away!" Alfred shouted at his brother.

"Shut up you hoser! I'll get her." Matthieu ran after you.

If there's anything worse than Alfred, it's Matthieu Sure he always kept a cool head while his brother goes on violent outbursts, but you'll never know what's going on in his head. He's unpredictable.

You heard him coming after you, footsteps coming closer. Thinking fast, you hid in a storage closet. You heard footsteps getting further and further away. You sighed in relief.

The storage closet was dark, not to mention it was small and tight. Unlucky for you, you were claustrophobic. You had this feeling that the walls were closing in on you, it was getting warm, it was hard to breathe from all the running. You couldn't take it anymore, you shrieked.

You thought Matthieu could have heard that. Well, he did. You heard footsteps coming closer and closer...and closer...and stopped. You heard the door 'click' and opened. You saw pair of angry, yet beautiful violet eyes staring at you.

"Running away, I see..." Matthieu raised an eyebrow. He pinned you to the wall with no other chances to escape. You just stood still not knowing what to do.

"P-please...don't kill me..."

"And ruin such a pretty face? Now, why would I do that?" He chuckled as he moved closer to you. You blushed. You have to admit, you had a slight crush on the Canadian bad boy.

His cold hands ran down your waist. You gasped. He took this opportunity to shove his tongue in your mouth. You kept your eyes shut as you tried to process what was going on in your head. You, were making out with one of the hottest guys in school. Of all girls he did it with you.

He explored your mouth, leaving no area untouched. Involuntarily, you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss. He moved over to your neck. Nipping and sucking at the soft flesh trying to find that one special place. You let out a moan as he easily found it. You felt him smirk against your neck as he kept abusing that spot licking and biting it, leaving a mark to show that you were his and only his.

He roughly took off your shirt and bra, exposing your breasts. Your face turned bright red as you tried to hide them. He pinned your arms to stop you from doing so. Placing his mouth on one of them he began sucking on it while kneading on the other one. You let out another moan.

He pulled down your pants to your knees and off your legs. Seeing your panties dripping wet, the smirk returned to his face. He pulled them down and teased your clit, rubbing it slowly.

"Mmmmm...~" You moaned as his treatment gave new sensations to your body.

He decided to kick things up a notch by inserting his finger deep down your core, earning him a mixture of gasps, moans and groans of satisfaction. He began to add another digit, scissoring his fingers inside of you. You bucked against his hips making him growl in pleasure. Adding another one he pumped in and out of you.

Your breaths became shorter and the knot in your stomach grew tighter as you felt like reaching your limit. Matt also sensed this. Before you even came he pulled his fingers out making you whine in disappointment. He took off his shirt exposing his well toned abs to you. He pulled you into another kiss. Your hands found their way to his waist, tugging down on his jeans as he helped you pull them down. You two broke for air. Matt pulled down his boxers revealing his erect member. You blushed another shade of red and turned away.

"A virgin, eh?" He laughed seeing that this was your reaction. He redirected your look back to his face.

"Not anymore." He growled.

He positioned his member at your entrance and began to thrust hard into you. You screamed in pain and pleasure. Matt lifted your legs up to his waist to get a better angle and began thrusting into you.

"Aaaaaahhhh...right there!" You screamed. He thrust harder pounding into your g-spot with so much force. Hitting you all the right places.

"F-faster!"

He obeyed you and began to move faster, hitting you in the exact same spot over and over again and pounded harder, thrusting his member deeper inside, You arched your back as you both moaned in ecstasy. The knot in your stomach returned and quickly tightened, your breaths becoming shorter. Your hands clawing on his back while your legs holding him tighter. You could feel your walls closing in on him.

"Say...my name...let everyone who could hear you know who you belong to" He panted.

"M-Matt..."

"Louder!"

"Matt!"

"Scream it!"

"MATT!!!!aaahhhh!!!"

With one final thrust you both came. Screaming your names as you both climaxed. He pulled out of you and began to put on his clothes. You did the same. You both came out of the storage closet with his arm wrapped around you as you tried to walk. You both came across Alfred. Matthieu held you tighter. Alfred was glaring at you.

"You're lucky bitch." He mumbled as he left.

The next day nobody dared mess with you...Because everyone knew who you belonged to.


End file.
